utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Akatin
|songfeat = collab |officialjapname = 赤ティン |officialromajiname = Akatin |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 05|month = 09|&year = 1990|ref = His cover of "Ama no Jaku" |age = |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1286644 |mylistID1 = 5307510 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 18410864 |mylist2info = storage |mylistID3 = 18796232 |mylist3info = collab |YTCHonly = UC9DsUroR0zageG7qFxHT68Q 赤ティン |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mafumafu, Udzuki Momiji, Vanilla Totoro, Denchigire, Kogeinu}} |QtkvK1ilKlU}} Akatin (赤ティン) is an who loves to scream ridiculously and goof around in his covers, often inserting bizarre and humorous dialogue. He is also fond of holding notes for a comically long duration while applying copious amounts of wide and dramatic vibrato. Akatin is also known for his ability to hit high notes without sounding strained and in some cases, he can even reach a normal woman's vocal range; therefore, he can be called a " ". In his less serious covers, he likes to jump into higher and lower octaves and change his voice multiple times in a single song, bellowing at one point to yelling in another. When his covers are sung (wholly or partly) with a calmer, mid-ranged voice, like in his cover of Donut Hole, he's tagged as "Iketin" (イケティン), which is made up from the words " " (イケメン) and "Akatin" (赤ティン). Equally, his childish voice is dubbed "Chibitin" (ちびティン). He often covers songs more than once and sometimes includes passages from other songs in his covers, such as "Souzou Forest" in his cover of "Kisaragi Attention" or "Melt" and "Fire◎Flower" in his cover of "Babylon" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2013) # Kusaru Course・Party (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 05, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.03.31) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (2008.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Good-Morning!" (2009.05.20) # "from Y to Y" (2009.08.07) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Double Lariat" (2009.09.22) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2009.10.07) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.11.03) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2009.11.05) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2009.11.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.11.22) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.12.03) # "Seeker" -Rin ver.- (2009.12.03) # "1925" (2009.12.08) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (2009.12.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" -Hard-R.K.mix- (2009.12.28) # "Genjitsu Allergy" (2010.01.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.01.06) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.01.16) # "Starduster" (2010.01.20) # "Minor Flower" (Fire◎Flower) (2010.01.23) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2010.01.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.02.01) # "Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare" (2010.02.02) # "Cantarella" (2010.02.03) # "Child's Garden" (2010.02.10) # "Shura no Niwa" feat. Akatin and Supika (2010.02.16) # "Yamiiro Alice" (2010.02.25) # "Chocolate☆Panik! (2010.02.26)" (2010.02.26) # "Falldown" (2010.03.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.03.09) # "Teihen Utaite Gojokai White Day Love Song Medley" (2010.03.09) # "Electric・Love" (2010.03.11) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.03.16) # "Cendrillon" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.03.22) # "Dear" -remix- (2010.03.24) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -2M mix- (2010.03.24) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa..." (Snow White Princess is...) (2010.03.30) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.03.30) # "MEGANE" (2010.04.15) # "Just be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.04.17) # "No Logic" (2010.04.19) # "Melt" -3M mix- (2010.04.21) # "Omanko" (2010.04.22) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2010.04.27) # "Amayuki no Ranbu" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.04.29) # "STEP TO YOU" (2010.05.06) # "Double Lariat" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.05.09) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.05.11) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.05.27) # "Life Size" (2010.06.01) # "ggrll -Gugure loli- (ggrks)" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.03) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.12) (2010.06.12) # "Juvenile" feat. Akatin and mayigo (2010.06.12) # "Genesis" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.06.14) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Akatin, Kumako. and amato" (2010.06.19) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.06.22) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.06.28) # "Little Traveler" (2010.07.08) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.07.12) # "(Karaoke)" feat. Akatin and Yo-ki (2010.07.20) # "BITE THE LIP" feat. Akatin and Kumako. (2010.07.24) # "Fire◎Flower" -Pon-san ver.- (2010.07.30).30) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.05) # "Otona mo Omocha" (2010.08.06) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.08.07) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult Toy) feat. Akatin and gedoh (2010.08.08) (Taken Down on NND) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu" (2010.08.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Akatin and Vanilla Totoro (2010.08.15) (Taken Down on NND) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2010.08.23) # "HelloWindows ni window wo (ry" (2010.08.30) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.09.05) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2010.09.05) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.07) # "Ike Ike! Poohtopia!!" (2010.09.09) # "potato-head in wonderland" (2010.09.14) # "Calc." (2010.09.17) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Akatin and Korumi (2010.09.23) # "Fire◎Flower" -Guitar Rock edition- (2010.09.24) # "Wasurenbou" (Forgetful Person) (2010.09.28) # "ARiA" (2010.10.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Akatin, amato and Hoshino Yuu (2010.10.03) # "Time Machine" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2010.10.03) # "cry" feat. Akatin, Seidou and gedoh (2010.10.04) # "Fukkireta" (2010.10.13) # "Last Song" (2010.10.20) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Akatin, amato, Aruto, Satobo, Chineko, tomika, Biitan, rabi (2010.10.23) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2010.10.27) # "Omedeto! Poohtopia!" (2010.10.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although my Song has no Form) (2010.11.01) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.11.05) # "Ni Ji Gen" (Just Be Friends) (2010.11.09) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (Corpse Attack!!) (2010.11.17) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.11.29) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.03) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.12.07) # "Torinoko City" (Left-behind City) (2010.12.13) # "Melody in the sky" feat. Akatin and Aruto (2010.12.23) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.12.24) # "Daijoubu da, Mondai Night ♂ X'Mas" (2010.12.24) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.12.29) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" (Heart Sutra Hardcore) feat. Akatin and sey2 (2010.12.31) # "Ikiryou" (Wrath) (2011.01.12) (Taken Down on NND) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.01.15) # "Originality" (2011.01.25) # "Butter-Fly" (2011.01.31) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2011.02.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Akatin, Sukea and HIKA (2011.02.07) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" -JunK Arrange- (2011.02.17) # "memory" (2011.02.25) # "Calc." (2011.02.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) -2nd Edition- (2011.03.01) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.04) # "STEP TO YOU" (2011.03.08) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (collab) (2011.03.11) # "Pajamakko☆" feat. Akatin and sey2 (2011.03.23) # "inori" (2011.04.04) # "Saisei" (Replay) (2011.04.10) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2011.05.02) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.05.26) # "Kimi to Sekai" (You and the World) (2011.06.07) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (The Magic of Greetings.) (2011.06.11) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.23) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.01) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2011.07.14) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.23) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-warped After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.08.10) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -Piano ver.- (2011.08.28) # "1st music" (2011.09.05) # "Dennou Shuuru" (2011.09.15) # "HERE! feat. Akatin and Aruto (2011.09.16)" (2011.09.16) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.09.17) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Hello/How are you" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Yakusoku no Tane" feat. Akatin and Udzuki Momiji (2011.10.20) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) # "supercell medley" (collabo) (2011.11.12) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.11.22) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.29) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.12.01) # "ABC no Kaigan de by Dainagon・THE・Akatin" (2011.12.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Smiling" -ﾟ+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- (2011.12.13) # "Babylon" (2011.12.16) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Akatin and Aruto" (2011.12.23) # "Invisible" feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2011.12.24) # "Rolling Girl" (2011.12.28) # "Jenga" (2012.01.13) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2012.01.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.01.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) (2012.01.29) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) feat. Akatin, amato, Ameko, yim, Sukea, Sey2, tomika and Mike (2012.02.01) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.04) # "Leia" (2012.02.16) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2012.02.18) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) feat. Akatin and Basa Nii (2012.02.22) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2012.02.24) # "theory" (2012.02.27) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (The Town Nearest Spring) (2012.03.07) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu and Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Akatin and WeatherH (2012.03.23) # "Good Night My Love" (2012.04.05) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.04.14) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.20) # "Ama no Jaku" -remix- (2012.04.24) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.11) # "Happy Birthday to Denchigire" (2012.05.13) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (An Idiot Admires the Anomaly) feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.05.19) # "glow" (2012.05.24) # "Karaoke de Hoe~tte Uttekita Sono ni" (2012.05.26) # "Souvenir" (2012.06.06) # "messiah" (2012.06.16) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.06.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.10) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.08.05) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.08.25) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2012.09.15) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "(Karaoke with his comrades)" (2012.10.01) # "bitter" (2012.10.13) # "Madara Cult" feat. Akatin and Denchigire (2012.10.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.10.27) # "Leia" -Eru Guitar ver.- (2012.11.03) # "World・Calling" (2012.11.08) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.10) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.12.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.05) # "Orange" (2013.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2013.01.13) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Akatin and Mafumafu (2013.01.14) # "bouquet" (2013.01.20) # "Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu" (Melancholy of Verdigris) (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.23) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2013.03.03) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (shout), Nigaihito (English serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Shoudou × Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (Underdog Supremacist) (2013.03.19) # "Irony" (2013.03.19) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.05) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.10) # "drop" (2013.04.15) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Bug-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Akatin and Kogeinu (2013.04.18) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.22) # "Children Record" -Original key retake- (2013.04.24) # "Osana na Blue" (Childhood Blue) (2013.05.02) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.05.06) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.09) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.13) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.05.20) # "DOGS" feat. Akatin and Kogeinu (2013.05.23) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.06.04) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.12) # "Panda Hero" -Metal ver.- feat. Akatin, WeatherH, He_Low (2013.06.20) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.25) # "Angel Bullet" (2013.07.02) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Start Line" (2013.07.08) # "Mousou Full Black" (Delusion Full Black) feat. Akatin and WeatherH (2013.07.11) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Akatin and Kouhey (2013.07.18) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.07.27) # "Yuukei Yesterday" feat. Akatin and Ishigantou (2013.08.08) # "Ama no Jaku" -retake- (2013.09.05) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama and Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.09.12) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.09.22) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (2013.10.02) # "Rage on" (Free! OP) feat. Akatin, Ishigantou and Kogeinu (2013.10.06) # "Mozuku JK" (2013.10.12) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.25) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Akatin, Kogeinu, Ishigantou, Urata and Senra (2013.10.31) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.11.08) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.23) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.12.15) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.12.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Akatin, Choumiryou, Kogeinu and maro. (2013.12.20) # "Kami Pera Jinsei Kouryaku" (2013.12.27) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) (2014.01.16) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.29) # "Arikitari Heroes" (2014.02.08) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2014.02.28) # "About me" (2014.03.05) # "Minnagoroshi no Magic" (Slaughter Magic) (2014.03.21) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "Viva Happy" (2014.04.12) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Blessing" feat. that, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Kenzen Robot Daimidaler" (Kenzen Robo Daimidaler OP) (2014.04.30) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.17) # "Terror" (2014.06.11) # "Inner Arts" (2014.06.18) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday Good Morning) (2014.07.04) # "Rising Hope" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin (2014.07.11) # "Tsukiakari" -Kamasho Acoustic Arrange- (2014.07.12) # "Blessing" (2014.07.15) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and an Ocean of Soda) (2014.08.12) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (Ao Haru Ride OP) (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin (2014.08.26) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV edit ver.- (2014.08.30) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.09.05) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.10.03) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.10.18) # "Koshitantan" (2014.10.23) # "Ima, Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling In Love) (2014.11.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.12.04) # "Overclock" feat. Akatin and Shakemii (2014.12.18) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.12.29) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.08) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.11) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.10) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Reckless Rampage Girl) (2015.03.12) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) feat. Akatin and Glutamine (2015.03.21) # "Dragon Night" (2015.04.07) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.13) # "Anatasamai" (2015.04.23) # "Mimiro no Hana" (2015.05.03) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2015.05.12) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.20) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.05.23) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Heart of The Aftertaste) (2015.06.06) # "Slow Motion" (2015.06.21) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.07.08) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.07.25) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.01) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl of the Haunted Mansion) (2015.08.11) # "F・ri・en・d・Shi・ta・i" (Wanna be Friends) (2015.09.05) # "Ai no Prison" (Kangoku Gakuen OP) feat. Ajikko, Akatin, Shakemii, Yuge and Taiyakiya (2015.09.18) # "Sekai wo Kowashiteiru" (Terminating the World) (2015.09.24) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2015.10.09) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirage) (2015.10.18) # "Happy Halloween" (2015.10.29) # "Niconico Douga Matenrou" (Niconico Video Skyscraper) (2015.11.20) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.12.04) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.12.19) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) (2015.12.25) # "Chinge" feat. Akatin and vanilla Totoro (2015.12.27) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. nero, Yuuto and (chorus) Akatin, Ikasan, Kakichoco, Shinan, SILVANA, Mary, Yumeko (2016.01.19) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.21) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2016.02.03) # "Toki no Ame, Saishuu Sensou" (A Passing Shower, the Final War) (2016.02.17) # "Friend Shitai" (Wanna Be Friends) (2016.03.12) # "Akai Ito" (Scarlet Thread) (2015.03.15) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Rising Hope" (Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.12) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda" (2016. 05. 29) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.04) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.14) # "Alien Alien" (2016.06.28) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Kogeinu and Akatin (2016.06.29) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Shijin and Akatin (2016.07.07) # "Kirai Kirai Jiga Hidai!" (Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego!) (2016.08.25) # "Kimi mo Warui Hitode Yokatta" (I'm Glad You're Evil Too) (2016.09.03) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) -Original key ver.- (2016.09.21) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Kimi no Na wa. theme song) (2016.09.24) # "Charles" (2016.11.10) # "origin" (SYNCHRONITY Project song) (2016.12.09) # "Sakasa Marionette" (Touhou Original Song with ALiCeBoX) feat. Sayuri (ALiCeBoX) and Akatin (2016.12.16) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen song; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) -Christmas ver.- (2016.12.24) # "DAYBREAK FRONTLINE" (2017.01.09) # "PERFECT HUMAN" -Arrange ver.- (2017.01.23) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2016.02.05) # "LOVE Machine" feat. Kogeinu, Shijin, and Akatin (2017.02.11) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sensation Compensation Federation) (2017.02.14) # "Kemono Friends OP" (2017.03.02) # "Romeo" (2017.03.05) # "Flame Heart" feat. Kogeinu and Akatin (2017.03.07) # "Ame to Petra" (Rain and Petra) (2017.03.16) # "Cynic" (2017.03.22) # "『JINGO JUNGLE』" (Yōjo Senki OP) (2017.03.25) }} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Discography |track1title = Gigantic O.T.N |track1lyricist = Reol |track1composer = GigaP |track1arranger = |track2title = WAVE |track2lyricist = |track2composer = niki |track2arranger = |track3title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Party Junkie |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4arranger = |track5title = Sarishinohara |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = |track6title = Orange |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Tohma |track6arranger = |track7title = Kaitou Twin Drill to Komesoudou |track7lyricist = Death Ohagi |track7composer = Death Ohagi |track7arranger = |track8title = CaseTRESman |track8lyricist = vataco |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = |track9title = Yuugure Semi Nikki |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track10lyricist = Suzumu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MikitoP |track12arranger = |track13title = Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Tohma |track13arranger = |track14title = Tengaku |track14lyricist = YuuyuP |track14composer = YuuyuP |track14arranger = |track15title = Shura no Niwa |track15lyricist = |track15composer = MinusP |track15arranger = |track16title = Unshingessei |track16lyricist = Mafumafu |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Ifuudoudou |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Umetora |track2arranger = |track3title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = HoneyWorks |track3arranger = |track4title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = |track5title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Heavenz |track5arranger = |track6title = Kowloon Retro |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Tohma |track6arranger = |track7title = World・Lampshade |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Hitorinbo Envy |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = koyori |track8arranger = |track9title = Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Rerulili |track9arranger = |track10title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track10info = |track10lyricist = Rerulili |track10composer = Rerulili |track10arranger = |track11title = Makeinu Shijou Shugi |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Suzumu |track11arranger = |track12title = Babylon |track12info = |track12lyricist = Tohma |track12composer = Tohma |track12arranger = |track13title = Crier |track13info = |track13lyricist = scop |track13composer = scop |track13arranger = |track14title = Roshin Yuukai -meltdown- |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = kuma |track14arranger = }} |track1title = Mugen No Hakoniwa |track1lyricist = Akatin |track1composer = Akatin |track2title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track2lyricist = MikanseiP |track2composer = MikanseiP |track3title = Lost One no Goukoku |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track4title = Saikyouiku |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Neru |track5title = Ima Chotto Dake Wadai No Kamisama |track5lyricist = |track5composer = HoneyWorks |track6title = ELECT |track6lyricist = |track6composer = niki |track7title = Jitter Doll |track7lyricist = |track7composer = niki |track8title = Busamen Documentary |track8lyricist = Takkyu Shonen |track8composer = Takkyu Shonen |track9title = Hoshi no Uta |track9lyricist = |track9composer = buzzG |track10title = Yoake to Hotaru |track10lyricist = n-buna |track10composer = n-buna |track11title = Anemone |track11lyricist = Akatin |track11composer = Akatin |track12title = Haitei No Hibiku Juusei Norika |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu}} |track1title = Mirai Watari |track1info = ( ) |track1lyricist = Akatin |track1composer = Akatin |track2title = Mahou no Bouenkyou |track2info = (Akatin) |track2lyricist = Akatin |track2composer = Akatin |track3title = Mugen no Hakoniwa |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = Akatin |track3composer = Akatin |track4title = Morphonica |track4info = (Akatin) |track4lyricist = Akatin |track4composer = Akatin |track5title = Magical Planetarium |track5info = (Akatin) |track5lyricist = Akatin |track5composer = Akatin |track6title = Okutama Paralira Doubutsuen |track6info = |track6lyricist = Akatin |track6composer = Akatin |track7title = Rasen Kairou |track7info = ( ) |track7lyricist = Akatin |track7composer = Akatin |track8title = Memory of adventurers |track8info = (Akatin) |track8lyricist = Akatin |track8composer = Akatin |track9title = Anemone |track9info = ( ) |track9lyricist = Akatin |track9composer = Akatin |track10title = COmikuTION |track10info = (Akatin, ) |track10lyricist = Akatin |track10composer = Akatin }} |track3title = -ERROR |track3info = |track3lyricist = niki |track3composer = |track4title = Berserk |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track5title = Merry Go Round Planetatium |track5info = |track5lyricist = Akatin |track5composer = Akatin }} Gallery |Akatin Smiling.png|Akatin as seen in "Smiling" -+｡:.✪ 2nd Anniv. Party !! ✪.:｡+ﾟ- Illust. by 96 |AkatinTwitter.png|Akatin as seen on his Twitter |Akatin dyXCE7D4.png|Akatin as seen in his Twitter Illust. by Takahashi (高橋) |MotorVenus Cast.png|Kakerine, that, Gero, nero, Akatin, rairu, YUMA, SHIRAHAN as seen in " " Illust. by taishi |Akatin nextgenlive.png|Akatin as seen in "NEXT generation 2016" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) |Painter own way edition - Akatin.png|Akatin as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" |Akatin - zzzse.png|Akatin (right) as seen in his cover of "Zen Zen Zense" }} Trivia * He is in university and lives in Iwate prefecture.His blog profile * He is married to the utaite Udzuki MomijiHis duet of "Fire◎Flower" with Udzuki Momiji, with whom he has dueted many times. * He has covered the song "Fire◎Flower" six times. * He loves fishing. * He sometimes writes "tried to scream" (吠えてみた, hoetemita) into the song title. * He can play the guitar and is quite proficient at whistling, since he has whistled in multiple covers.His cover of About Me and Chototsu Moushin Girl * Although he is married and heterosexual, in his cover of Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream, he jokingly admitted that he was a "seme", a.k.a. the dominant type in a yaoi.His cover of Mrs.Pumpkin Comical Dream * As of April 25th, he has written, produced, and sang his own original songsHis third album re:stArT * In many covers, he is shown to have red hair since his name has the Japanese character for red, aka (赤).HIs covers of Because It's Warm and Maji Love 2000% External Links * mixi * Blog * Twitter * Blomaga * Ask * Nico Nico Singer Wiki * LINE Category:Producers Category:SYNCHRONITY Project